fnaf_the_complete_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy
Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, who later appears as variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Freddy Fazbear will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. Appearance Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a black top hat, black bow tie, and wields a microphone with his right hand. He has thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From his palms and underneath his fingers he has what appears to be paw-like prints. His round ears are articulated and are thus able to move backwards and forwards (Similar to the ears of several other animatronics). Freddy sports squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics at the pizzeria (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. He has human handprints on the right side of his face and chin from the left (see picture above left), though they are difficult to locate. His irises are normally of a light blue color, although, for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black when he is commonly seen on-camera and in one of his jumpscares, rather than his normal costume eyes, with him and Foxy being the only two animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. Locations Freddy will always start on the Show Stage with Bonnie and Chica. When he leaves the Show Stage on Night 3, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to the Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → Office Unlike the other animatronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving mostly his eyes and parts of his face visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may be because Freddy is more active in the dark. Freddy will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica's presence. Freddy will play his jingle either when he is in the Kitchen, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. Behavior Freddy doesn’t begin to move around until Night 3. He will start to appear at your door. When he does, close it immediately. Then he will begin to laugh in a deep voice. During his laugh, he will leave the area near your office. Failure to keep the door shut before he laughs will result in a death. Freddy will also appear and play his tune when the power has gone out. The power will go out if you shut the doors too much. When the power is out, you must remain completely still without making any noise, or else Freddy will kill you. Category:Characters